Tangled Hearts
by sliverpen
Summary: Ayane and her sister Aveline are decedents of a special bloodline. Their blood can grant demons power and even prolong their life. This makes them targets and Ayane found herself saved one day by a handsome dark haired Tengu. When unusual circumstances resulted in them sharing a kiss, she found herself changed...into a guy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I know I've been very quiet for a long time, now worries I'm still around! I've started my own Wordpress site for my stories - called Sliverpen. I'll be posting my stories on both fanfiction and on my Wordpress site. I also have other things planned such as creating my first otome game that can be played online - this will be posted under games on my page once it is ready! So, let's get started with the new story!

Chapter 1 - Just another day at school...or not?

I sighed before hitching my school bag higher up my shoulder before walking out the school gate. I knew I was supposed to wait for Mr Usui, our butler, to pick me up. But it had already been two hours. Perhaps something happened and he was not able to contact me? It's not like our home was that far away or anything. Perhaps I should have walked with my sister and Yukiya? It was stupid that I had to wait for Mr Usui every time. I was not a little girl anymore for crying out loud! Why it was such a big thing anyway I didn't understand, it wasn't like someone was going to kidnap me or anything...

"Hey there little girl," a man's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. I was walking down a narrow street which was a shortcut to a main street further down. The man looked like he was in his 30s. His clothes weren't tattered or anything, but he had a scar running down his right cheek. Perhaps it wasn't so bright of me to walk after all... The charm bracelet I wore felt warm like it reacted to this man, it must mean...

I was wearing the academy uniform, which was basically a school for rich kids, but I didn't think that is what got this man's attention.

"Good day to you too sir!" I said as cheerily as I could and pretended not to know that he was intentionally trying to block my way. As I tried walking past he grabbed my arm. He was surprisingly strong, his grip actually hurt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I yelled in surprise, "Let go!"

"Not until after you give me something of value," he said close to my ear.

"Something of value? I don't carry cash on me...but I can give you this watch?" I said pulling back my sleeve to reveal the silver watch that was given to me for my 14th birthday. His reaction confirmed it, he was fay. He jerked his hand away from the silver.

"For your information my blood is laced with traces of silver. If you wish to kill yourself, go ahead," I said with as stable a tone as I could manage since I was telling a lie. I wasn't sure if I was convincing enough... I've never had to deal with these guys before. They never showed up with Mr Usui around... My family had special blood, or so I was told. It could grant non-human creatures power or even extended life and this made us targets. This had been drilled into my head since I was a little kid, but since I never actually saw other fay creatures apart from Mr Usui and his son I didn't take it too seriously. Well, even Mr Usui and Yukiya looked very human to me. It wasn't like they ever shaped-changed or anything. The only thing that convinced me that they weren't human was that their eyes sometimes changed colour to crimson red. I didn't know why that was.

The man made a very non-human sound, almost like a feral cat hissing and he was struggling to keep up a human-like appearance, but he hadn't completely let go of me. His true form was starting to show which was terrifying...

I pulled hard, trying to free myself from him. Just then I heard a swooping sound.

"Causing trouble so early in the morning?" the newcomer asked. The monster who was still holding on to me snarled as he turned to see who was talking. His attitude drastically changed.

"My lord! I...I...was just holding on to the vessel for you..." it said sounding very submissive, but it hadn't let go of me. The newcomer was a young man who somehow seemed familiar...he had shoulder-length black hair and dark blue eyes. Where have I seen him before?

"Now, now, I don't recall ordering any of you to kidnap this girl. Let go of her."

The quiet way he said it was somehow even more terrifying than the fact that a monster was holding on to me. The monster reluctantly obeyed. Who was this person?

I used this chance to dash past him and ran full speed towards the main road. I didn't wait to see if he followed. I was soon surrounded by people and the humdrum of the main street, but kept running. Eventually I was too tired and sat down on a bench in a park. I couldn't see that I was being pursued so I thought that I'd rest for a little bit to get my breath back.

"Ayane!" a voice suddenly called out, making me jump up with a scream. I was still reeling from seeing the monster's true form... A hand had grabbed my shoulder and I instinctively pulled away, but then realised it was Yukiya.

"Yukiya, it's you!" I said in relief and almost collapsed.

"Why did you not wait like you were supposed to?" he scolded, "You know it is dangerous for you to walk around unguarded! What if something happened?"

Just then Yukiya looked at me as if noticing for the first time that I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Aya, are you alright? What happened?" he asked now holding on to both my shoulders as if trying to prevent me from falling over.

"I...I'm fine!" I said and pulled away from him. Why did he always do this? Normally he'd ignore me, but when I am distressed he looked at me like I was the most important person in the world. I didn't get him at all.

Yukiya's eyes widened.

"You..."

Just then the limo pulled up next to us and Mr Usui got out. Yukiya quickly let go of me and didn't look me in the eye as his father scolded me as well for not waiting at the school. I wondered what Yukiya wanted to say?

"I didn't hear anything from you for two hours, what was I supposed to do? Sleep there?" I asked sarcastically. I knew this wasn't normally how I would be, but somehow I was shaken by my encounter with the monster and confused about Yukiya's behaviour.

"What do you mean, I sent you three messages and phoned you four times!" Mr Usui continued as if not noticing that I had just talked back to him.

"Where is your phone?"

I dug in my bag and there it was...but it was turned on silent...oops...

All my life I had lived separated from society to protect me. I knew that my sister was in the same boat, but she somehow seemed fine with it. I was so excited when we were allowed to attend the academy after having been privately tutored for several years. I had thought it would mean more freedom and in a way it did. I could make friends at school. No one there knew about our blood and no one treated us special in any way. I was just another kid. If it wouldn't cause unwanted attention I am sure Mr Usui would have been following me around at school too. It was a strange setup. Yukiya was always keeping an eye on Aveline and his father on me. Why they had the task of watching over us I had no idea. I tried asking Mr Usui once and he said it had nothing to do with me! As if! And our grandmother didn't want to say anything either, especially things concerning mom and dad or what had happened to them. To outsiders we were two rich kids who lost their parents when they were young and were now being looked after by their also wealthy grandma. And they had bodyguards...

I was on my way to join up with Kari for lunch the next day and bumped into someone because I was not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Oh, sorry!" I quickly apologised and then looked up into dark blue eyes. He was holding on to me to prevent me from falling. I immediately recognised him, it was the guy who intervened that other day!

"Oh...it's you!" I blurted out and then I realised what I was saying. It probably would have been better if I pretended that I didn't recognise him and the fact that he could command monsters...

"Er..."

"I don't believe we have had the opportunity to formally meet yet Miss Sou," he suddenly said while smoothly disengaging himself from me and reaching his hand out to me. There were four students with him of which two were girls. The girls were practically snarling at me...

"Um...you're right. You already seem to know who I am... Ayane Sou."

"Akiro Igarashi. Pleased to meet you."

I knew of the Igarashi family – they were one of the most influential and rich families around. His father donated the grounds that the academy was built on...I was surprised that in the next moment he had brought my hand to his lips and lightly kissed the back of it. Was that still the way guys greeted girls in the modern age?! My face turned red from embarrassment.

"Just as lovely as I thought," he murmured and let my hand go.

What on earth did he mean?

"Be more aware of your surroundings Ayane, there are wolves about."

With that he just smiled at me and continued down the hall with the other students following him. He looked stunning in his white academy uniform...and he was very popular. Everywhere girls checked him out. The way he just looked and smiled at me...what was that about? And what did he mean wolves? Was he referring to himself? If he had wanted to hurt me he could have done so the other day couldn't he?

I couldn't concentrate in the afternoon classes. Why would Igarashi bother to introduce himself to me? And was he just being a player? He was having those chicks around him? Just then I felt a fist lightly knocking on my head.

"You are in lala land again, Aya. Come to earth!"

"Aww...sorry Kari, I was just wondering...what do you know of Akiro Igarashi?"

"Igarashi? Oh no, don't tell me you have finally opened your eyes and fallen head over heels for him too!"

"What...no, that's not what I mean...anyway, are you saying you are in love with him?"

"Who isn't?" Kari said dreamily, "His family is super rich and own lots of commercial and residential properties. Akiro is the only heir. Whoever gets to marry him one day will never have to lift a finger again."

"That...sounds a bit boring, doesn't it?"

Kari looked at me like I was going mad.

"Why would you want to work? Could you imaging men ogling you while you waitress or trying to feel you up when you are just trying to lead them to the correct isle in the grocery store? That doesn't sound great either."

"Why would I want to work as a waitress or in a grocery store Kari?"

"Oh...so you mean you would..." she had a knowing look on her face.

I took me a few seconds to catch on.

"No, definitely not! I didn't mean having to do menial or _that_ kind of labour Kari. It is just that I somehow would want to be of more use to my future...husband than just laying around at home waiting for him to return so I can play wife. Also...I want...to travel places and see things."

"Why don't you just ask your grandmother to let you go to the hot springs or something?"

"I could, but it would mean my sister and our 'bodyguards' have to come along. Firstly my sister will hate my guts and I would be a pain to Mr Usui and Yukiya. I mean to travel freely, without always having to rely on or be held back by other people."

"Uh-hu...sounds like someone is going through a rebellious phase! And why are you so gloomy about the idea of Yukiya going with – he's also a super dreamy guy! He and Akiro actually share the same class!"

I had no idea...that must be why he knew who I was...perhaps he and Yukiya are friends?

Just then my phone beeped.

"Okay, I need to go – my escort is here."

"See you tomorrow then, bye Ayane!"

"Bye Kari!"

I suddenly had this feeling that I was being watched as I was walking, but looked around and couldn't see anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The school festival

The next day was when things started getting weird at school. The lights went out twice during the morning. Later police arrived and students were talking about a murder that happened in the girls' bathroom. A girl with curly auburn hair had been found dead by one of the other students. Her body was covered in slashes and she was drained of blood. I felt uneasy as I realised that I also have curly auburn hair. Did the attacker somehow think she was me? Could it have been the demon I met from the other day? I recalled Akiro's words that there are wolves about... did he know something?

I didn't tell anyone of my observations, but decided that I would be more alert from now on. I didn't understand why the attacker would go after me and not my sister as well? Perhaps I was just overthinking things. The crime scene was closed off for a couple of days for the investigation, but it didn't seem like they managed to get any clues. Eventually things quieted down and returned to 'normal' meaning students stopped talking about the dead girl.

The lights festival that would be coming soon became the new topic of discussion. The school usually had the school grounds set up with many stalls with strings of little lights and lanterns hanging over like a canopy. There would be games to play, including a haunted house. Since my sister was keen to go, I was allowed to go with her and Yukiya. I couldn't help but feel like a chaperone. He was always so focussed on her needs. I didn't know why, but it made me feel a little envious... I wish I could have someone fuss about me like that... Aveline insisted that I also wear a yukata. It felt restrictive and uncomfortable to me, but I played along. I wanted to see the festival too and this would be my first time to attend since I only recently joined the academy and the lights festival was meant for students of the academy. My sister and Yukiya were both 1 year older than me and in their final year at the academy.

I was happy when Kari met up with us and I had someone to talk to.

"Hey, let's go into the haunted house!" Kari was saying and Aveline also sounded keen. I didn't really like haunted houses, it was creeping me out, but I didn't want to spoil the fun so I reluctantly followed. The haunted house utilised several classrooms that were connected with set-up pathways so that it felt like you were walking down a long dark tunnel. I went in last. It wasn't long before I could hear Aveline and Kari's excited screams and giggles. There were students dressed up as all sorts of creatures to scare us. Different areas would 'light up' as you passed by, showing some scary scene or another. Even though I knew it wasn't real my mouth was feeling dry. Just then the power seemed to go out again. I could hear several students complain and someone announced that everyone must just stay put until the lights came back on. My heart was beating faster and faster. I've never liked the dark since I was a little kid... five minutes must have passed and I couldn't seem to find Aveline and the others. I couldn't stay anymore and searched for a way out. Eventually I came out into a hall. There was a classroom with an open door and there seemed to be light in there. I walked in hoping to find people there, when the door slammed shut behind me and the light went out too.

"This is not funny," I said in a flat tone, "I am not partaking in the haunted house any more – you can stop fooling around!"

No one answered. What was going on?!

"Hello?" I called out, but still nothing. Then the next moment something slammed into me. I could feel claws digging into my arms and I screamed. I fought, but was not strong enough to get the thing off me. Outside it was now thundering and it had started to rain. Lightning lit up the classroom and I caught a glimpse of the thing that was attacking me...it was the monster from the other day!

"Let me have it! Let me have all your blood and live forever!" It hissed and bit into my neck.

"No! Stop this!"

I kept struggling, but couldn't break free and was starting to feel dizzy. Just then I heard the sound of glass breaking. The monster suddenly let go of me and was now fighting someone or something else. I crept into a corner of the classroom and got hold of a chair which I would use to defend myself if the thing came after me again. Just then lightning lit up the room again and I could see the monster fighting another creature with long black wings. They were talking to each other in a language I didn't understand. Then I heard a grunt and the sound of something falling to the ground. Which monster won? I grabbed the chair more firmly, waiting for my turn.

"Why didn't you take my advice?" a familiar voice asked and someone suddenly hunched next to me. I reflectively swung the chair, but it got easily pulled out of my grip and tossed aside.

The lightning lit up the classroom again and I could see it was the bird-creature, if you could call it such. It looked a little like...

"Akiro?" I asked unsure, "W...what are you?"

"As you can see I'm a Tengu, or bird-demon, take your pick. I warned you before to be more aware of your surroundings Ayane. Surely you know by now that demons want your blood?"

"I am...but until now none of them had tried to do anything. Why now?" I asked sitting up more. My whole body was burning from the scratches and my neck especially hurt, but I wanted to know what was going on.

"You are turning 17 soon, that is when your 'scent' becomes the strongest. And that is when all the fighting starts."

"But...what about my sister? She's already passed that age?"

"Yes, but she is constantly being protected by Awamura..."

"Awamura? You mean Yukiya?"

I wasn't too familiar with Yukiya's surname since I always just called him Yukiya... Akiro didn't seem too interested in talking about him though.

"We need to get you healed first now."

With that Akiro pulled my yukata off my shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"If you want to die from blood poisoning, then be my guest. If not, keep quiet and do as I say."

His hand turned my head away from him and then I felt him...lick me?!

"Wha...?!"

"Keep still!"

I did as he ordered. I realised that the places he licked didn't burn any more so I kept still. It was still very embarrassing being licked by a guy, even if he's a demon-bird or whatever. He almost kissed/licked my neck and collarbone. I felt a strange numbing sensation spreading through me and at the same time a warm feeling inside my stomach. What was this?

"Ngh!" I couldn't prevent a moan from escaping my lips.

Akiro stopped for a moment.

"What, are you getting all excited?" he asked.

"No, I'm not!" I said feeling extremely embarrassed.

The next moment I heard a ripping sound and realised that he had just torn straight through my waistband with his...talon?! His fingers were extended into very sharp long claws. Thankfully it was dark, the last thing I wanted was for him to see me naked! I pushed against him, but he held onto me so that I couldn't move and strangely part of me didn't want to move. I wanted these new feelings that were slowly growing stronger to continue. He licked the scratches on my chest and my stomach.

Akiro then pushed me down on to my back. He then kissed me on the mouth and my mind went blank. His tongue twisted around mine while his hands fondled my breasts, making more sounds escaped my lips which he hungrily devoured. Then his fingers found the little clasp on the front of my bra and unclipped it, releasing my breasts from their confinement. I didn't understand why I didn't care...a guy I barely knew was making out with me on a classroom floor, but it felt...right somehow? Was I that screwed up or something?

His fingers circled my nipples, making me cry out, but again he used his mouth to silence me. I felt tightness in my lower belly and the fire that had been lit was almost getting to a point that I couldn't take it any more.

His one hand glided to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him.

"Breathe," he suddenly whispered in my ear making me gasp in surprise. I didn't realise I was holding my breath! His other hand was pushing up my skirt. I knew there were scratches on my thighs as well, but there was no way I would let... suddenly it was as if the fog lifted over my brain. What...was...I...DOING?!

"Akiro, no!" I yelled and pushed as hard as I could against his chest. I managed to push him off me and quickly picked up my yukata (what was left of it) and covered up my body. He looked at me with a surprised expression, but did not come closer to me again. He shook his head lightly and I realised that whatever had affected me was affecting him too. A moment later I saw his eyes widen and he got up suddenly.

"How dare you ensnare me woman!" he shouted angrily at me.

"What are you talking about?! You were the one who just suddenly started taking my clothes off, you pervert!" I shouted back in the same tone.

"Why in the world would I want to do it with a nobody like you?" he retorted.

"What?! Like I would want to do it with an arrogant, rude...demon like you!"

Just then we heard someone trying to open the door to the classroom.

"Ayane! Are you there?" I heard Yukiya's voice.

Akiro and I looked at each other in silence for a moment and then he jumped out the window without another word. I had no choice but to unlock the door. Yukiya and Aveline were there. His eyes instantly turned a luminous gold and I could see him scan the classroom as he came to me.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Ayane!" Aveline said in shock. I could imagine what I looked like, a girl covered in a bloody shredded yukata.

"I'm fine! Thanks to Igarashi."

"What?! Did he do anything to you?"

Yukiya was looking at me strangely, but didn't touch me. It was as if he was keeping his distance.

"He helped me...that is all. Now, let's go home."

The next day I felt extremely exhausted. I got up and did all the usual boring morning routine stuff to get ready for school. Then I remembered last night at the festival...and the way Akiro kissed me and how it felt to be touched by him and have sweet words whispered to... I shook my head. What was I thinking!? He practically almost raped me and then blamed me for seducing him! What an arrogant, low, irritating...

Just then I saw my reflection in the mirror and screamed.


End file.
